Fragments - Star Wars
by Kaelyan
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles collectif NoName] : 7 min pour écrire 100 mots, à partir d'un mot/d'une phrase. /!\/!\/!\ Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating. (Je ne tire aucun profit de ces histoires. Les droits de création des personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires).
1. Rouage

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 11 mars 2018**

 **Genre** **: drame**

 **Rating** **: K**

 **Thème** **: rouage (Blue Wendigo)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 110**

 **.**

Kit était doué. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Yoda l'avait prit comme padawan. Il avait gravi les échelons, pour finir Maître et Membre du Conseil.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais sue. Où il avait toujours échoué. Comprendre son maître. Yoda était un être complexe, et les rouages de son esprit ne fonctionnaient pas comme ceux des autres.

Alors quand il lui dit "Que la Force soit avec Toi, mon ancien Padawan", lorsque Kit partit arrêter Palpatine, il est une fois encore frustré de ne pas comprendre la lueur dans ses yeux.

Il comprend trop tard que c'était de la peur.

* * *

.


	2. Débouler

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 17 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: débouler (Flo'wTralala)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 103**

 **.**

Ahsoka ne savait pas comment Kit et elle se débrouillaient... Mais à un moment, toutes leurs missions se passaient de la même manière. Se libérer de là où on les avait emprisonnés, se faufiler discrètement, échapper à leurs poursuivants, débouler dans un hangar et se sauver à bord d'un vaisseau.

Et, il fallait être honnête, elle aimait ça. Le frisson, l'adrénaline... elle pourrait avoir peur pour le Nautolan, mais il savait se battre et elle avait confiance.

Mais si elle aimait sa vie de Jedi, elle adorait quand qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit discret et qu'ils prenaient juste le temps de s'aimer.

* * *

.


	3. Maladresse

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 18 mai 2018**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Thème** **: maladresse (Lanae's World)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 106**

 **.**

Dès qu' _il_ apparaissait, Ahsoka devenait d'une maladresse incroyable. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec les années qui passaient, même si elle était adulte désormais.

Elle ferma les yeux, désespérant de se trouver ailleurs.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda une voix chaude, alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Elle rougit violemment et se détourna, se contentant de hocher la tête, absolument incapable de _lui_ faire face.

Puis elle se baissa pour ramasser le cadre photo brisé qu'elle avait fait tomber en sursautant, lorsqu' _il_ était rentré dans sa chambre.

.

Si elle avait su à quel point il la trouvait craquante, elle aurait sûrement été moins maladroite...

* * *

.


	4. Délectablement

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 8 mai 2019**

 **Genre** **: romance**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **: d** **électablement (Magento)**

 **Nombre de mots** **:** **110**

 **.**

Yoda avait demande à Fisto d'entraîner certains chevaliers. Kit traîna des pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Ahsoka faisait partie du groupe. La gamine avait toujours fantasmé sur lui et s'il avait trouvé cela amusant au départ, la jeune Togruta avait rapidement envahi son esprit, particulièrement ses rêves. Il décida donc de les faire passer un par un, une journée chacun.

Lorsqu'arriva le tour d'Ahsoka, il s'obligea à lui faire passer les mêmes exercices. Puis l'invita à le suivre dans ses quartiers.

À peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'elle la verrouillait et le tirait à lui.

« Je sens _aussi_ les émotions, » murmure-t-elle. « Maintenant, fais-moi tienne. »

Il s'en chargea, délectablement.

* * *

.


	5. Maître

.

* * *

 **Date** **: 30 juillet 2018**

 **Genre** **: drame/mort**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Thème** **: maître (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)**

 **Nombre de mots** **: 107**

 **.**

« Maître ? Non. Maître... » murmura Obi-Wan en serrant contre son cœur le Jedi tombé. « Maître, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner. Je n'ai pas fini ma formation. Je suis trop irréfléchi. Je... »

La voix du jeune homme se brisa en sentant le léger souffle contre son visage. La force avait quitté Qui-Gon.

« Maître, je vous en prie... » souffla-t-il, la gorge écrasée de sanglots.

Mais aucun miracle n'eut lieu. Les paupières de l'homme demeurèrent closes. Et dans cette salle de Naboo, Obi-Wan sentit pour la première fois depuis des années la barrière de ses émotions se fendre alors que l'évidence se dessinait lentement devant ses yeux.

Il était orphelin

* * *

.


End file.
